I Love You Came Too Late
by okieluv
Summary: A songfic to the song by Joey McIntyre. Tai is dealing with Sora's rejection. Taiora/Sorato/Tai & Matt friendship


Thank you to my reviewers from my last Digimon story. You made me feel so good. :)  
  
This is my take on the Christmas Sorato episode and what happens afterwards. I'm sorry if I'm copying someone else, but I swear this came from my own, weird, imagination.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'Digimon.' If I did, I would have changed the theme song opening so that Ken was a good guy and not still the Digimon Emperor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I Love You Came Too Late  
  
By Megan  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Baby, listen to me  
  
If I had the chance, I'd say the words  
  
C'mon  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kamiya Tai and his digimon pal, Agumon, were on their way to their friend Ishida Matt's band's concert when they saw Takenouchi Sora and her digimon Biyomon standing outside Matt's door. Tai's heart beat faster as he walked over to the love of his life.  
  
"Sora, wait up!" he called out to her. She turned towards him.  
  
"Oh, Tai! Uh, uh,...uhm," Sora bit her lip and wouldn't look at him. He noticed a brightly wrapped box in her arms.  
  
"Something smells good!" Agumon exclaimed. Just then the door opened and Gabumon, Matt's digimon, came out.  
  
"Matt's busy getting ready," Gabumon said. He eyed Sora's box hungrily. "But I'll take those to him. Mmm!"  
  
"I bet you will!" Biyomon cried. "No way! You'll eat the whole thing yourself!"  
  
"Why I resent that!" Gabumon replied. "I'm on a diet." Tai smiled at the digimon's antics and then looked at Sora.  
  
"So, uhm, Sora, are you going to the concert with anybody?" Tai asked nervously. "I mean, not that it matters to me. Uh, just wondering."  
  
"No. I wanna be available in case Matt is free afterwards." She gave a small laugh.  
  
"Oh, I see. Matt, huh?" Tai's heart smashed into tiny pieces. When did Sora start to like Matt? Sora giggled again and touched her cheek with her fist. Tai stepped closer to her and place a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him in surprise.  
  
"It's okay," he assured her, though he was thinking a knife and his back.  
  
"You're not mad at mad at me, Tai?" Sora questioned.  
  
"No, of course not," Tai lied. He pushed Sora towards the open door. "Now get in there and say hi to Matt for me."  
  
"Thanks, Tai." Sora said.  
  
"The least you could do is leave us the cookies!" Agumon complained.  
  
"Tell you what," Sora giggled. "I'll make some special ones for you."  
  
"I'll be waiting," Tai said wistfully. "Thanks." Sora, Biyomon, and Gabumon disappeared inside.  
  
"You know what, Tai?" Agumon spoke up.  
  
"What?" Tai asked, still looking at the door.  
  
"You've really grown up." Agumon said proudly. Tai looked down at his friend sadly, wishing he could believe that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bluest of blue (*)  
  
That's what I am today  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai leaned against his balcony railing with a sigh. It was a week later and Sora's rejection was still fresh in his mind.  
  
"Where did I go wrong?" he whispered to the star-filled night sky. He heard the door, leading to his bedroom, slide open. A blond-haired young man stepped out onto the balcony, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Your mom said you were out here." Matt said, almost apologetically.  
  
"Hey, Matt." Tai said. Matt came over to him and leaned against the rail too.  
  
"What's wrong, Tai?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"It's Sora, isn't it?"  
  
"Am I that obvious?"  
  
Matt shook his head. "I'm your best friend, Tai," he answered. He waved his fist under Tai's nose. "Now tell me what's wrong, or I'll have to punch you!"  
  
"Alright," Tai said. He stared out at the city for a long time before speaking again. Matt waited patiently.  
  
"Why did Sora choose you over me?" Tai demanded angrily. Matt thought about that.  
  
"I don't know, exactly," he said finally.  
  
"But I love her and I thought she loved me too!"  
  
"Did you ever tell her how you felt?"  
  
"Well, no." Tai admitted.  
  
"There's part of your problem."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And if I had it all to do all over again  
  
I wouldn't have waited so long to say  
  
I can't live without  
  
Don't want nobody else  
  
Baby, listen very closely  
  
I love you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why didn't she wait for me?" Tai asked.  
  
"A girl can't wait forever, Tai."  
  
"It wouldn't have been forever," Tai argued. "Just until I was sure I wasn't lying when I told her that I loved her."  
  
'I love you, Sora,' Tai thought, knowing, deep inside, that it was too late. 'I'd give anything to have my chance back.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I couldn't lie  
  
She couldn't wait  
  
I love you came too late  
  
I'd give my life for yesterday  
  
I love you came too late  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The other part of your problem was that she tried to show you that she loved you," Matt pointed out. "Everbody saw it, but you just brushed her off." Tai looked down, knowing that Matt was telling the truth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I should have seen the signs  
  
Paid more attention  
  
But I pushed her love away  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai looked up at Matt. "Matt, do you love Sora?" he demanded.  
  
"Yes. Alot."  
  
"Have you told her?"  
  
"Everyday. I can't imagine my life without her now." Matt answered honestly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So she found someone to give her what she needed  
  
Someone else not afraid to say  
  
I can't live without  
  
Don't want nobody else  
  
Baby, listen very closely  
  
I love you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you want me to break up with her, Tai?" Matt offered. "Your friendship means more to me than..."  
  
"No, Matt, no," Tai said quickly, cutting him off. "Sora loves you. I just have to get used to it. Besides I am glad that she chose you, because I know that you will take good care of her."  
  
"Thanks, Tai." Matt said quietly, placing a hand on Tai's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah," Tai sighed, still wishing for another chance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I couldn't lie  
  
She couldn't wait  
  
I love you came too late  
  
I'd give my life for yesterday  
  
I love you came too late  
  
I can't live without you  
  
Don't want nobody else  
  
My heart is in my hand  
  
I took a good look at myself  
  
If I had another chance  
  
I'd shout out to you the words  
  
I love you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm sorry, Tai." Matt said. Tai took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I couldn't lie  
  
She couldn't wait  
  
I love you came too late  
  
I'd give my life for yesterday  
  
I love you came too late  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He knew that, sooner or later, he would have to let Sora go. Better to do it now, so that it wouldn't eat at him. He let his breath out and opened his eyes.  
  
"I can't live in the past forever," he said. "It would just make me a miserable person, so I refuse to think about it anymore."  
  
"That's the spirit, Tai!" Matt cheered. Tai smiled. Maybe Agumon wasn't so wrong after all.  
  
"Hey, Matt! Wanna go get some ice cream? My treat."  
  
"Sure!" Matt and Tai went back into his room. They were headed for the bedroom door, when something caught Tai's eye. He stopped and Matt looked at him.  
  
"Go ahead, Matt. I, uh, need to get my money." Tai said. Matt nodded understandingly and left the room. Tai went over to his chest of drawers. Sitting on the top of it, was a picture of Sora. Tai picked it up and looked at it. He smiled, knowing that a part of his heart would always belong to her, his first love. He opened the bottom drawer and dropped Sora's picture inside. Then he shut the drawer and hurried out of the room, to join his best friend.  
  
THE END  
  
(*) The original line went: The bluest of blue, That's what her eyes are. Since Sora doesn't have blue eyes, I just cut that line out.  
  
Thank you, for reading my story. Please review and remember I take good reviews or bad reviews. 


End file.
